Art
by aicchan
Summary: Hubungan antara dua manusia pun harus dipahami seperti memahami sebuah karya seni. My first SasoDei. RR Please!


**xXxXxXx ****A R T**** xXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: Yang pasti tetep punya akang Kishimoto Masashi.

Pair: Sasori x Deidara

Genre: Romance. AU.

Genre: M!!!

oOo Special to you, Ucha. En SasoDei's fans out there oOo

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

.

.

"Hubungan antara dua manusia itu pun adalah seni…."

.

.

Deidara duduk di hamparan rumput yang ada di tepi sungai yang lumayan lebar. Mata birunya memandang langit luas yang terbentang di atas sana. Karya agung yang tidak akan ada yang bisa menyamainya.

Pemuda itu bereaksi saat mendengar suara langkah yang mendekati tempatnya. Dia pun menoleh. Dan saat itu dia mendapati sosok seorang yang dia kenal.

"Sasori Senpai," sapa Deidara pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Cepat sekali kau datang," Sasori mendekati juniornya itu.

"Rumahku 'kan lebih dekat dari pada rumah Sasori Senpai, un. Jelas saja aku datang lebih cepat, un," jawab Deidara.

Sasori duduk di dekat Deidara, "lalu bagaimana dengan karyamu untuk pameran di bunkasai?"

"Sudah beres, un. Hanya tinggal menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi, un," jawab Deidara semangat, "bagaimana dengan punya Senpai, un?"

"Aku sudah selesai semua."

Senyum Deidara mengembang, "Senpai memang hebat, un...." lalu pemuda itu memandang kembali birunya langit yang memantul sempurna di kedua bola matanya.

Sasori memandang senyum yang belum juga hilang dari wajah Deidara. Seketika itu dia memalingkan wajahnya. Menahan diri supaya tidak terbuai oleh pesona yang selalu menjebaknya dalam khayalan. Sasori tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya pada Deidara yang mulai bersemi saat perkenalan mereka 2 tahun lalu di klub kesenian.

Kohainya yang satu ini memang memiliki paras yang lebih indah dari semua mahkluk yang pernah Sasori lihat di SMUnya. Kulit putih yang bersih, rambut pirang panjang yang halus, dan terutama... mata biru yang sejernih langit musim semi dan sedalam samudra terluas.

"Senpai!!"

Sasori terkejut saat suara kencang Deidara menembus gendang telinganya.

Deidara memandang wajah seniornya itu dengan bingung, "kenapa malah bengong, un?"

"Ah.. aku..." Sasori jadi bingung mau bicara apa. Tepat saat itu, ponselnya berdering nyaring, dia pun segera mengangkatnya.

Deidara membiarkan seniornya itu bicara via telepon, sementara dia kembali meikmati cerahnya hari ini.

Tak begitu lama Sasori bicara, lalu dia pun menutup ponselnya, "Deidara, sorry. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eeeh? Bukannya Senpai janji mau menemani aku membeli perlengkapan untuk bunkasai, un?"

Sasori mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "aku lupa kalau sudah ada janji duluan."

Deidara cemberut, "pasti dengan cewek lagi 'kan, un? Dasar Sasori Sensei playboy, un."

Sasori cuma bisa tertawa hambar, "besok aku traktir katsudon di kantin sekolah. Ja!!" Sasori melambai sekilas dan berlari meninggalkan Deidara.

"TRAKTIR AKU 2 PORSI, UN!!" teriak Deidara sebelum sosok Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya.

"Dasar Sasori Senpai, un. Punya pacar dimana-mana sih, un. Jadi bingung sendiri," dia pun meninggalkan tepi sungai itu dan menuju ke rah minimarket. Saat itu dia bertemu dengan bocah pirang bermata biru yang mirip dengannya, "Naruto," sapa Deidara.

Bocah bernama Naruto itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Dei Chan!!" serunya heboh dan berlari menghambur dalam pelukan Deidara, meninggalkan bak pasir di taman tempat dia bermain semenjak tadi.

"Kau ini tetap saja semangat ya?!" Deidara menggendong Naruto, "ukh!! Kau tambah berat, un."

Naruto nyengir senang.

"Kok sendirian, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ga kok. Tuh.. Kaachan lagi ngobrol baca-baca di bangku sana. Touchan lagi beli majalah di minimarket," kata Naruto, "Dei Chan mau kemana?"

"Mau ke minimarket juga, un. Kamu main lagi, ya?!" Deidara menurunkan Naruto yang langsung berlari kembali bergabung dengan temannya.

Saat itu ibu Naruto, Kushina, tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Deidara. Melihat keponakannya, wanita cantik berambut panjang itu pun melambai pada Deidara.

Deidara membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Lalu dia pun menghampiri Kushina, "konnichiwa, Kushina San," sapanya pada wanita cantik yang duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Konnichiwa, Dei Kun," balasnya ramah.

"Sore begini ku mau kemana?" tanya Kushina, "tumben lewat sini."

"Membeli perlengkapan bunkasai. Kebetulan tadi ada janji dengan teman di dekat sungai, un."

"Hemm. Begitu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jarang mampir ke rumah. Naruto sering menanyakanmu. Pamanmu juga begitu," Kushina menyibak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Maaf. Persiapan bunkasai sangat merepotkan, un. Tapi aku janji, setelah semua beres, aku pasti mampir."

Kushina tersenyum lebar, "baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu," katanya.

"Kalau begitu saku permisi, un. Sampai jumpa," dan Deidara pun meninggalkan taman untuk menuju ke minimarket dan membeli perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan.

.

#

.

"SUDAH JADI, UN!!" Deidara berteriak senang dan memandang puas pada hasil kerajinan tangannya. Sebuah patung dari tanah liat yang berbentuk seekor burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon. Meski hanya berasal dari tanah liat, patung itu tampak begitu nyata.

Sasori mendekati Deidara yang sedang mencuci tangannya, "seperti yang bisa diharapkan darimu, Deidara."

"Tapi punya Senpai juga hebat, un!" Deidara memandang hasil kerajinan tangan Sasori yang sudah tertata rapi di sudut ruangan klub mereka. Satu set boneka tali yang dikerjakan dengan sangat rapi. Juga dengan halus, seolah memiliki jiwa.

Sasori melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 5, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, "kita pulang tidak, bisa-bisa harus loncat pagar lagi."

Deidara tertawa mendengar itu, "makanya, jangan suka kencan disekolah, un," katanya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sasori sedikit 'tersinggung' dengan ucapan Deidara. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Memang itu faktanya. Dia... Akasuna no Sasori memang dikenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap di SMU ini. Kalau mau hiperbolis, bisa dibilang hampir 90% siswi disini pernah berkencan dengannya. Tapi yang membuat Sasori sedikit tidak senang adalah fakta kalau Deidara tidak mengetahui kalau sifatnya itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Tepatnya—sejak Deidara datang di SMU ini dan merebut separuh jiwanya dalam sekilas pandangan.

#

"Hee—jadi ini rumahnya Senpai..." Deidara berdiri bengong di depan pagar sebuah rumah megah di salah satu kawasan elit yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa bengong. Ayo masuk!" Sasori membuka pagar hitam itu dan mengajak Deidara masuk. Saat itu, pintu depan umah bercat putih itu pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sebahu. Wanita itu menggendong seorang anak kecil yang mungkin baru berumur 5 tahun. Anak itu mirip dengan Sasori, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Karura San, mau pergi?" tanya Sasori pada wanita itu.

"Iya. Menyusul Yashamaru ke minimarket," ujar Karura.

"Temari dan Kankurou?"

"Sudah duluan dengan Yashamaru," lalu wanita itu memandang Deidara, "temanmu, Sasori?"

"Ah... iya. Ini Deidara, kohai di sekolah," Sasori memperkenalkan mereka.

Deidara membungkukkan badannya sopan, "selamat sore, saya Deidara, un. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku ne, Deidara Kun. Silahkan santai saja," Karura tersenyum dan kembali memandang Sasori, "ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai, Karura San," Sasori pun membiarkan wanita itu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut si bocah yang ada dalam gendongan. Lalu dia mempersilahkan Deidara masuk.

"Tadi... siapa?"

"Bibiku. Karena kedua orang tuaku bekerja di luar negri, Aku dititipkan disini," Sasori lalu mengajak Deidara ke kamarnya, "cari saja buku yang mau kau pinjam di rak itu," kata Sasori sambil menaruh tasnya di meja belajar.

"Bukunya banyak sekali, un. Jadi bingung," Deidara menghadap ke lemari buku yang penuh dengan berbagai macam judul buku.

"Aku ambil minum dulu," dan Sasori pun keluar lagi dari kamarnya, membiarkan Deidara memilih buku yang ada dalam koleksinya.

....

Sasori kembali ke kamar dan membawa 2 gelas berisi jus jeruk yang segar. Dia melihat Deidara duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku,

"Sudah ketemu?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan 2 gelas itu di meja.

Deidara mengangguk, "bukunya banyak, un. Tapi ku rasa aku pinjam ini dulu," dia menunjukkan sampul buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Terserah saja," Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara yang kembali asik dengan bukunya.

Jujur saja, saat ini Sasori setengah mati menahan diri supaya dia tidak menyentuh Deidara seujung jari pun. Kalau sampai terjadi... entah dia bisa menahan diri atau tidak.

Namun... nyatanya Sasori tetap saja menyerah pada keinginan hatinya. Degup jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan dan memblokir otaknya dari pikiran logis. Tapi... rasa suka atau cinta itu memang tidak logis 'kan?

"Senpai?" Deidara memandang heran pada Sasori yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya. Terlebih begitu kedua tangan Sasori menyentuh pundaknya dan berbisik,

"Deidara... aku... menginginkanmu...."

#

Sasori mengusap kedua bibir Deidara yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Perlahan, dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Deidara dalam sebuah ciuman.

Merasakan sentuhan yang asing itu, tubuh Deidara tersentak. Namun dia tak coba berontak. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya seolah bisa beradaptasi begitu saja dan menerima sentuhan Sasori di kulitnya.

Sejenak ciuman itu hanya merupakan sentuhan ringan. Namun begitu Sasori mendengar suara halus Deidara, pikirannya menggila dan dia pun segera merubah intensitas sentuhan itu menjadi lebih intim lagi.

"Sa-Sasori Senpai...." Deidara mendorong tubuh Sasori sedikit menjauh darinya. Wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena sejak tadi Sasori tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Mata coklat milik Sasori memandang dalam pada permata biru yang merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama setahun yang lalu. Mata yang menenggelamkannya dalam lautan terdalam tanpa dia mampu untuk menyelamatkan diri, "panggil namaku... saat ini... aku bukan Senpaimu lagi.."

Deidara kembali bungkam saat telapak tangan Sasori mengusap lembut pipinya dan kembali memberinya ciuman yang memabukkan. Kali ini... Deidara tidak ingin membiarka Sasori saja yang menikmati, dia pun bergabung dan ikut mencicipi aroma Sasori yang mulai memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

Tanpa melepaskan Deidara, Sasori pun mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Deidara dan mengenyahkan kemeja putih itu. Jemarinya segera menemukan tempat yang pas untuk memanja Deidara lebih jauh lagi.

Erangan nikmat meluncur dari bibir Deidara yang sudah terbebaskan dari Sasori. Tubuhnya menikmati semua sentuhan Sasori. Saat bibir Sasori menyusuri lehernya, menyecap kenikmatan di titik sensitif disana. Begitu pun saat bibir dan lidah Sasori mengambil alih pekerjaan jemarinya untuk menikmati tubuh Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mampu takluk dalam pesona Sasori yang begitu memikatnya....

Tak ada sisi tubuh Deidara yang luput dari sentuhan Sasori. Tak ada suara desahan Deidara yang luput dari pendengaran Sasori. Pemuda itu memanja dan menyiksa Deidara dalam waktu yang sama.

"Sa-Sasori..." Deidara tersengal dan meraih tangan Sasori yang tengah menikmati bentuk perutnya. Dia membawa tangan itu pada sisi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tesiksa dibalik celana kain hitam yang masih dia kenakan.

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti, dan mengerti apa yng diinginkan Deidara, "kau sudah tidak sabar, Deidara?"

Deidara hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan permohonan yang enggan menerima penolakan.

Sekilas bibir Sasori menyapa bibir Deidara yang mulai mengering. Lalu dia pun dengan cepat membuka celana panjang Deidara. Kemudian, dengan gerakan perlahan dan menggoda, dia menurunkan helai kain itu berikut dalamannya. Memperlihatkan setiap inchi tubuh Deidara yang tadinya masih tertutup.

Sasori melemparkan kain gelap itu ke lantai dan dia pun memandang lapar pada tubuh Deidara yang kini berbaring polos di hadapannya. Tubuh yang indah. Kecil... ramping... seperti pahatan dewata yang menjelma menjadi nyata.

Lantas si pemuda berambut merah itu pun menyingkirkan pakaian yang masih melekat di badannya. Menjadikannya sama seperti Deidara yang kini sama sekali tidak mengenakan apapun.

Deidara menelan ludah begitu melihat sosok Sasori. Bentuk yang sempurna. Terbentuk begitu detail... karya pencipta yang sangat indah. Deidara mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Sasori. Merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari detak yang dia rasakan di sana.

Sasori meraih tangan itu dan mengecup telapaknya dengan lembut, "aku... akan menjadikanmu... milikku seutuhnya...." setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, sebelah tangan Sasori yang lain segera menuju ke bagian diri Deidara yang paling sensitif.

Deidara mengerang merasakan sentuhan itu. Mengikuti insting, dia membuka kedua kakinya dan membiarkan Sasori menikmati keutuhan dirinya.

Jemari Sasori menggoda dan memanja Deidara. Menelan semua yang bisa dia dapat dari sosok yang membutakan logikanya itu. Panas tubuh Deidara makin membuatnya menggila. Bibirnya kini menyecap leher putih Deidara yang kini telah dihiasi tanda-tanda kemerahan.

Deidara mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasori. Membawa mereka dalam jarak yang makin menghilang, "aah... Sasori...."

Pijatan lembut pada diri Deidara kini berubah menjadi sentuhan yang lebih menuntut. Sasori mencumbu telinga Deidara dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terus mengeluarkan suara-suaranya yang renyah dan menggoda.

Dalam sekian detik berikutnya, Deidara meneriakkan nama Sasori dan seluruh kenikmatan yang terkumpul dalam dirinya mengalir keluar tanpa halangan dan membasahi jemari Sasori yang masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Ngg... Sasori... aah...." Deidara menggeliat mengikuti irama gerakan Sasori yang belum juga melepaskannya, "nnn-aah!!" nafasnya kembali tersengal, jantungnya seolah mampu berlari begitu saj ameninggalkan tubuhnya. Pesona Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa dia lawan.

Kali kedua Deidara takluk oleh sentuhan Sasori. Kali kedua dia meneriakkan nama pemuda itu dan melepaskan seluruh hasratnya. Kali ini, barulah Sasori melepaskannya. Mata cokat pemuda itu memandang wujud Deidara yang kini terbaring, terengah tanpa pertahanan. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai sedikit berantakan, membingkai paras indahnya yang basah oleh keringat dan dipenuhi ekspresi yang sangat menawan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Deidara tersipu saat dia melihat Sasori menjilati jemarinya yang basah oleh cairan miliknya.

Sasori tersenyum saat melihat wajah Deidara yang merona merah, dia pun semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"AHH!!" tubuh Deidara tersentak saat sesuatu menerobos masuk dalam dirinya. Bergerak begitu pelan dan membawa getaran sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Kepala Deidara melesat dalam bantal saat sekali lagi dia merasa tubuhnya terkoyak, "aah! Sa-Sasori... s-sakit!!" rintihnya.

"Ssh... sakitnya akan segera hilang.." bisik Sasori, "percayalah."

Deidara masih merasa tidak nyaman karena rasa sakit itu. Tapi dia tahu... dia bisa percaya pada Sasori. Maka dia pun mengangguk, mengizinkan Sasori meneruskan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan.

Sebuah ciuman kembali dihadiahkan Sasori untuk Deidara. Dan dia kembali menggerakkan kedua jemarinya di dalam tubuh Deidara. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit. Dan saat dia menambahkan jarinya yang ketiga, dia tahu bahwa Deidara akhirnya bisa menikmati sentuhann itu.

"Aaahh..." desahan panjang dari Deidara menjadi tanda bagi Sasori kalau dia telah menemukan titik utama dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Sasori mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memandang Deidara, "akan sedikit lebih sakit..." bisiknya seraya memberikan Deidara kecupan ringan untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu.

Deidara tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa. Dia menginginkan Sasori... dia ingin dirinya menjadi milik Sasori dan tanpa tuntunan dari siapapun, Deidara membuka lebar kedua kakinya, mengangkatnya dan menumpukannya di lengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sasori memandang Deidara yang benar-benar pasrah di bawahnya. Memandang sisi tubuh Deidara yang begitu menggodanya. Tak menunggu lagi, Sasori menyentuh bagian pribadinya yang telah siap sedari tadi dan membimbingnya masuk perlahan ke dalam tubuh Deidara.

"Ahk!!" Deidara memekik pelan saat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari apa yang pertama tadi, mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bed cover yang sudah tidak jelas tatanannya.

Sasori menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, membiarkan Deidara membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan dirinya. Dia kembali bergerak setelah Deidara mengangguk padanya. Kini dia pun memendam seluruh bagian itu dalam tubuh Deidara, membuat si pirang itu melenguh penuh kenikmatan.

Sasori meendahkan badannya untuk melumat bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya. Kedua tangan Deidara melingkar erat di punggungnya. Dan Sasori pun mulai bergerak.

"Aah!! Ahh!!" erangan nikmat tak terputus keluar dari bibir Deidara seiring dengan gerakan Sasori yang semakain melambungkannya tinggi melewati batas khayalnya.

"D-Deidara..." Sasori terengah dan terus menerus menembus tubuh Deidara. Entah berapa kali mereka merasakan puncak keintiman mereka. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk berhenti.

Tak puas dalam satu posisi, Sasori memuaskan diri untuk mencicipi tubuh Deidara dalam semua posisi yang dia tahu dari pengalamannya bercinta dengan wanita. Tak jauh berbeda... namun apa yang dia dapat... melebihi apa yang dia rasa saat dia menyentuh tubuh wanita.

"Aahh... Sasori... Sasori...." nama itu terus diucapkan oleh Deidara setiap kali tubuhnya bereaksi oleh sentuhan Sasori. Kini dia duduk di pangkuan Sasori, masih merasakan pemuda itu dalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu Sasori saat kedua tangan seniornya itu berada di pinggangnya dan menuntut tubuhnya bergerak naik dan turun.

Sasori mendesah saat bagian tubuh tersensitif milik Deidara yang keras dan basah bergesekan dengan perutnya. Sensasi yang tidak pernah dia temukan dari teman kencannya yang manapun.

Entah untuk kali keberapa Deidara melambung tinggi karena Sasori. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada dada bidang Sasori, "aah... aku... sudah...." bisiknya lemah.

Sasori merasakan perutnya semakin basah oleh Deidara. Dan dia pun menghempaskan tubuh Deidara hingga kesejatian tubuhnya terpendam utuh di dalamnya. Deidara melenguh nikmat saat Sasori memenuhi dirinya dengan cairan panas yang sejak tadi dia nanti.

Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara tanpa melepaskan diri. Dinikmatinya leher dan pundak putih Deidara, "tidurlah.." bisiknya seraya mengusap-usap ramput panjang Deidara.

"Emm..." gumam Deidara. Jiwa raganya terasa letih. Dan dengan keberadaan Sasori dalam dirinya dan keberadaan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasori... Deidara pun memejamkan matanya untuk segera bertemu mimpi yang luar biasa indah.

.

#

.

Deidara terbangun setelah tidur nyenyak memanjanya. Dengan paksa, dia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Dia masih ada di kamar Sasori, tapi dia tidak bis menemukan siapapun dalam ruangan itu. Dia coba berdiri. Namun gagal karena mendadak rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Deidara hanya bisa kembali pasrah berbaring di kasur.

Ruangan itu terasa sejuk karena AC menyala dalam suhu yang pas. Deidara menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun itu hanya membuatnya tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak memakai apapun. Dan jadilah... dia menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Wajahnya merah padam, teringat apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sasori.

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan masuklah Sasori sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ramen dan segelas teh, "kau sudah bangun rupanya," Sasori meletakkan wadah itu di meja belajarnya dan duduk di sebelah Deidara, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya seraya mengusap pipi Deidara lembut.

"Badanku rasanya hancur, un," jawab Deidara, tersipu.

Sasori tersenyum, "kebiasaan 'un'mu muncul lagi. Padahal sejak tadi aku tidak mendengarnya."

Wajah Deidara makin memerah.

"Kau lapar? Aku bawakan makanan untukmu."

"T-tapi... aku tidak bisa duduk, un..." kata Deidara lemas.

"Tenang saja," Sasori lalu mengambil bantal lain yang ada di sebelah Deidara dan menumpuknya pada bantal yang dipakai Deidara. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit protes karena tubuhnya benar-benar sakit setiap kali dia bergerak. Tapi Sasori bisa dengan segera membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Nah.. sekarang, ayo makan," Sasori mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen itu.

Deidara terkejut, "a-aku bisa makan sendiri, un!!" dia berniat merebut mangkuk itu dari tangan Sasori, tapi gagal.

"Sudah diam dan menurut saja," Sasori mengambil mie ramen itu dengan sumpit dan meniupnya, "kau bebas bermanja denganku," lalu dia menyuapkannya pada Deidara.

Mau tidak mau, Deidara pun membiarkan Sasori menyuapinya. Ini sedikit memalukan.. tapi Deidara suka. Sasori memperlakukan Deidara seperti barang antik yang berharga, begitulembut dan membuat Deidara merasa sangat nyaman. Hingga tidak terasa, 1 ramen porsi besar itu habis dia lahap.

"Mulai sekarang... aku akan berhenti menjadi playboy," kata Sasori pelan, tapi bisa membuat kedua mata Deidara membulat sempurna. Sasori memandangnya lekat, "kau sudah mengurung hatiku. Mana mungkin aku bisa bebas lagi," katanya.

"M-maksudmu..."

Sasori tersenyum dan mencium bibir Deidara, "mulai sekarang... hanya ada kau... dan aku."

Deidara tersenyum saat itu.

"Tapi... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya juga pada Deidara, "... tadi... kenapa kau tidak menolakku? Bahkan tidak terkesan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Kau... pasrah begitu saja."

Nyaris saja Deidara tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah seorang Sasori... pemuda yang sanggup meluluh lantakkan hati wanita bagai gunung es itu, kini tengah tersipu malu.

Tapi Deidara tidak mau menyinggung hati Sasori, jadi dia menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Sasori, "jelas saja... karena aku memang menginginkanmu... sejak kali pertama kita bertemu, un..."

Sasori bengong seketika.

Deidara pun tersenyum simpul, "ku akui aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, un. Tapi... kau ini 'kan playboy kelas kakap dan punya pacar disana sini, un. Jadi kupikir... kau tidak akan tertarik padaku yang jelas-jelas lelaki ini, un."

Saat itu sontak Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan jelas, membuat Deidara benar-benar kaget. Baru pertama ini dia mendengar tawa Sasori. Biasanya hanya sekedar senyum atau seringai jahil.

"Berarti... seandainya aku 'menembak'mu sejak dulu... kau pun tidak akan menolak, ya?"

Pipi Deidara merona merah, tapi dia mengangguk.

"Berarti benar kata-katamu dulu."

"Eh? Yang mana, un?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Ingat tidak, waktu kau memergoki aku dengan siswi kelas 3 di ruang klub. Kau bilang begini, 'Senpai, jangan suka bermain-main dengan sebuah hubungan, un. Karena hubungan antara dua manusia itu pun adalah seni yang tidak bisa dipahami dengan mudah, un. Kalau Senpai menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, harusnya Senpai memahami ikatan itu dengan baik seperti saat Senpai memahami arti sebuah karya seni, un', begitu," ujar Sasori seraya menirukan nada bicara Deidara.

"Masa aku bilang seperti itu, un?" Deidara bingung sendiri.

"Dasar pelupa," Sasori memeluk Deidara erat, "tapi berkat itu juga... aku mulai 'sadar'. Dan sekarang aku bersumpah," dia memandang wajah Deidara, "tidak ada lagi wanita lain. Tidak ada lagi selingkuhan dimana-mana. Yang ada di sini," dia menyentuh dadanya, "hanya ada kamu."

Kali ini wajah Deidara benar-benar berubah merah padam, "perayu, un!!" katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi aku serius," dan sebuah senyuman pun menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori. Malam itu—adalah malam yang teristimewa baginya. Saat akhirnya dia menemukan tempat dimana dia harus menambatkan perahu hatinya yang selama ini terombang-ambing dalam gelombang yang tidak dia suka. Malam dimana akhirnya dia... menemukan keutuhan dirinya yang ternyata memang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Deidara..."

"Nn?"

"Arigato..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yaaa—SasoDei ku yang pertama nie... sorry kalu jadi OOC gini. Maklum, saia ga kenal betul ama 2 mahkluk itu XDD. Spesial buat anakku tersayang, Ucha. Puas, nak? En juga buat semua pecinta SasoDei.

Saia menunggu ripiu dari siapapun yang berkenan meninggalkan kesan kalian mengenai fic ini –halah, bahasa-

SIP, See u in my next fic XDD


End file.
